User talk:SaintofLosAngelesXD(m)
I need to be unblocked? Can you unblock me, for maybe around two minutes or so, so I can type in my message to Callofduty4's talkpage? After that you can restore my block, that is to end of March 10th. Peter Griffen Boy 22:08, February 17, 2010 (UTC) An assassin once said to his assistant, "I will let you kill me now, and forever you will be an assistant, or since you have been lawbreaking, and I will get an order to kill you. Kill me and ruin your life, or let me ruin your life." hostiled the assistant said "But master, I can't!" and the assassin replied, "See, every choice as a negative impact. I am wise, and you are foolish, now suck it." Little story I came up with, really it is has no meaning, and it's like my motto goes, "Make gay jokes, and evantually one will be funny" That motto descripes me well. But here's my message. Read it well, because I do not like to repeat myself. Sure, I'll do good on Saterdays and Sundays. I got work during the week, from around 2 a.m to 12 p.m., and often times am very busy. Saturday, from around 12 a.m. to 8 p.m. would be the best time to find me, but honestly it's a BIG maybe. This wiki is not important enough to mess with my real life.Really though, I don't like having admins deciding who wins. I hate it when arguements come, most admins just ban the person who is stupid and goes on with it.Peter Griffen Boy 22:22, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Some help WYK and Poketape are both blocking me because I accidently hit two when I voted againt Reznov. Poketape cancelled both of my votes and when I tried to change it back to one, he blocked me for it. Can you please help? Peter Griffen Boy 23:10, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Actully I have nothing against you. I'm going to call you a loveable douche, sometimes your loveable and sometimes your not, you even admitted it yourself in one of your random quote things. Can you prove I did I it on purpose? Only I can know for certain and it was an accident or I will allow Osama to kill me (that is if he manages to before I do) Peter Griffen Boy 21:41, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Okay Actally I don't spell correctly because it makes me feel Canadian and British. I remember getting into a fight between humor and humour on another wiki ending up getting banned because I called the other person a hobknocker. Please talk to me on COD wiki or else. Peter Griffen Boy 21:54, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Acally Acally I am aware I spelt aclly wrong. By or else, I meant I'd kill you, just like Rosie O'Donnel did her to comedy career. Peter Griffen Boy 22:04, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you gotta check this out. If you haven't, you NEED to download Splinter Cell: Convection demo. It proves that: Anyway, it's tight. Try putting it on Realstic mode and not firing a single shot (it's damn hard). Then try butting it on without using any type of gadgets, just your fists (it's harder then playing 1 v.s. 100000 on multiplayer). I love using human shields, then executing them, it's fun as hell. 23:02, March 20, 2010 (UTC)